


What´s meant to be will always find a way

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakery, Blindness, Cages, Collars, Fluff, Friendship, Heists, Human Pets, Jail, M/M, Wedding Planning, Wild West AU, bullet wounds, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Fifty ways Peter and Neal could have met.





	1. Green sucker

**Author's Note:**

> After an idea of TheGirlWhoRemembers, who is writiting 'In every universe' in the Macgyver 2016 fandom. I will try fifty ways and not a hundred like she does. If you have ideas or prompts, please let me know and I will see what I can do.

                                         

                                                         

 

 

 

_A bank in Midtown on one spring morning…_

‘Did you get it?’

‘Yeah. The teller was a sweetheart.’

‘Oh, she gave you a sucker. You know the irony of that would not be lost on Alanis Morisette.’

Neal rolls his eyes at Mozzie and studies a man standing on the sidewalk talking to an employee of the bank. He’s gorgeous, tall, broad shoulders, and has an air of control over himself that attracts Neal. He wants to say something when Mozzie shushes him so he can hear what the man is saying.

‘This guy is a forger.’

‘It’s good.’

‘What?’

Mozzie shushes him again, ‘shh, Brooks Brothers suit.’

Neal nods, ‘I understand.’

‘That means fed talking to the bank manager. We gotta go.’

The man finishes his conversation with the woman, ‘if anyone tries to cash these bonds, call me immediately.’

Neal is not yet ready to go, this guy is attractive and now that he knows it is a fed, he is also dangerous. But if there is one thing Neal loves, it is the thrill.

‘I never met a fed before.’

‘Let´s keep it that way.’

Neal ignores Mozzie and walks up to the man, ‘excuse me. I couldn´t help but overhear. Are you with the FBI?’

‘Special agent Peter Burke.’

‘Just took some money out of the bank, heard you talking about counterfeiting.’ Niels gives him a smile.

Peter’s face relaxes, however marginal it is, ‘your money is safe. I’m looking after counterfeit bonds.’

‘I have some bonds at home. How would I know if they’re not real?’

‘I´m sure they’re fine.’

Neal can tell the agent picked up the underlying invitation when his eyes rove over his body.

‘Thanks again for all the hard work you’re doing, Agent Burke.’ Neal holds out the green sucker, ‘for you.’

‘You never said your name.’

‘Oh sorry.’ Neal extends his hand, ‘Nick. Nice to meet you.’

‘Nice to meet you Nick.’

‘If you ever…’

‘I will find you. Federal agent, remember?’

‘Right, well got to go.’

Neal waves his goodbye an walks away, joining Mozzie who scolds him, ‘he’s not a nanny goat in a petty zoo. He’s a fed.’

Neal waves him off.

 

* *  *

 

Neal gets ready to go to work at Adler´s firm. He takes his wallet and phone and leaves the apartment. When he steps outside, a man is leaning against his car, no, he needs to rephrase that, special agent Peter Burke is leaning against his Ford Taurus. Maybe he should have listened to Mozzie, but he is just too intrigued why Peter is here.

‘Good morning Special Agent Peter Burke. What brings you here?’

Peter looks a bit uncertain now that he is addressed, not like the agent in charge in front of that bank.

‘I… huh… I’

‘You wanted to see me again.’ Neal helps.

‘No, I, yes, well.

Neal steps closer, ‘It’s OK, I also wanted to see you. Look, I have to go to work, but what are you doing tonight?’

 

 

 


	2. The librarian

 

‘Special agent Peter Burke?’

Peter, who has been studying a book on display, turns around. In front of him stands a tall dark and handsome man in a dark suit. His heart skips a beat by the sight of this sharp dressed man. His eyes automatically scan the man’s hand for a wedding ring, but there isn´t one.

‘That would be me.’

The man extends his hand, ‘I´m Neal Caffrey, the head librarian.’

‘Nice to meet you.’

Neal gives him a brilliant smile, ‘so agent Burke, how can I help the FBI?’

‘I´m investigating a bond forger and I would like to know if the bond we have is an original. I was told you are the expert to consult on Goya.’

Neal gives him an even bigger smile, if that is even possible, ‘well, you don´t need flattery, I am more than happy to help the FBI.’

Peter takes the bond out of its protective cover. He can see surprise in Neal´s eyes for just a split second and then it is gone and Neal is once again all smiles.

‘A Spanish Victory bond, interesting. Let’s see what you’ve got here.’ Neal puts on white fabric gloves before he touches the bond. He starts with looking at it, studying it with the naked eye before taking out a jeweler´s lens, and looking at the bond in all different directions.

‘It’s a fake,’ He announces resolutely, while putting the bond down.

‘You sound certain. How can you tell?’

‘See that little line? It is too wide.’

Neal is pointing at one of the lines in the drawing.

‘What do you mean?’

‘I can show you the real deal. We have a Spanish Victory bond here in the library.’

‘Please, by all means.’

‘Follow me, we keep the bonds in a different room.’

Neal leads Peter to a chamber with cabinets lining the walls. He walks up to one of the, pulls it open and with practiced ease flips out one of the bonds and puts it on a felt placemat for Peter o inspect.

‘I don´t see a difference.’

‘Here,’ Neal hands the lens to Peter, ‘see that third line, the subtle color difference?’

Now that is pointed out to him? Peter notices the difference. This guys I good.

‘You have a good eye.’

‘I guess it is what I do. Books are my life, but I love the drawings in them.’

‘Do you keep track of persons who want to see the bond?

‘Of course, it is locked in this chamber, if one wants to see it, they must fill in an application form. We keep the records at the admin´s office. She should be able to help you with a list.’

‘Do you know what sort of people ask to see it?’

‘Yeah, history students, art students, artists, people who study Goya.’

‘Well, thank you for your help. It is entirely possible if we catch this guy, I will need your testimony in court.’

Neal smiles, extending his hand, ‘you know where to find me. Let me escort you to the admin´s office.’

 

* *  *

 

‘I am telling you Mozzie, this agent Burke is the real deal, he suspected the bond was a fake. What could I do?’

‘Tell him it was legit?’

‘And what if he already knew it was a fake? Wouldn´t that have put me under suspicion?’

Mozzie thinks about it, ‘OK, that is of course always a possibility. Feds can’t be thrusted.’

Mozzie finishes his wine, ‘that puts a damper on our island purchase, Neal.’

‘It’s OK, I won´t make the same mistake, I will make a new print, don´t worry about it.’

‘I will get the material.’

Mozzie pours them the remainder of the bottle of wine.

 

* *  *

 

It’s already late when Neal stops his decent down the grand staircase when he spots Agent Burke outside in front of the library. He contemplates using the back entrance, but decide against it.

He pretends to have not seen the agent, walking out of the library towards the metro.

‘Neal Caffrey?’

He turns in surprise, ‘Agent Burke. What brings you here? You found the forger?’

‘No, unfortunately not, but I… I know it is a bit late to ask, but would you like to go out for drinks? Or dinner?’

Neal smiles, ‘you’re asking me on a date?’

Peter´s face turns back serious, ‘sorry, if I misread you. I’

‘No, no, you didn´t, I feel flattered. Yes, I would like to go out for dinner.’

‘Tomorrow evening?’

‘Sure, that would work for me. Pick me up? You have a car.’

‘Sure, around seven?’

‘Perfect. Do you need my address?’

‘No, I will find it.’

Neal nods, ‘of course, federal agent.’

‘See you tomorrow.’ Peter says before turning back to his car.

Neal walks towards the metro station. This is going to be interesting.

 

 


	3. Service dog

 

‘Good morning everybody, today will be a busy day, we have three candidates coming over to meet their dogs.’

June opens the files in front of her, ‘Franklin, Isabella Jonas will come for Reuben,’ June hands him the file, ‘she is expected around noon.’

‘Perfect, looking forward to it.’

‘Elizabeth, Max´s candidate is Osmond Top. He will be arriving around two o´clock.’

Elizabeth accepts the file and starts reading.

‘Is Neal Caffrey coming this time?’ Peter asks with some skepticism in his voice.

‘Yes, he has changed his mind and wants to give Satchmo a try.’

Peter rolls his eyes, give the dog a try? He has never met Neal Caffrey, but he sounds like a spoiled brat. Last meeting, he cancelled, having his assistant phone them he changed his mind. He would have revoked Neal´s right to a dog but for some reason June decided he would get another chance.

After the briefing, Peter walks to Satchmo´s bench and takes him out so he can give him a good brush. Neal will be the first candidate today so Peter makes sure everything is ready.

Ten o´clock sharp Neal Caffrey is announced. Peter walks up to the man who is assisted by another man. He is not sure who is Neal and who is the assistant. But Satchmo does so Peter trusts the dog instincts.

‘You must me Neal, my name is Peter Burke and this here is Satchmo.’

‘You can call me Mozzie’ the assistant states. Peter guides Neal´s hand to Satchmo muzzle, letting Satchmo get acquainted.

‘Satchmo is a blond golden retriever.’

‘Nice to meet you Peter, Satchmo, sorry I cancelled last time, I…’

‘No need to explain, it must be quite overwhelming.’

‘Yes, but that doesn´t make it right for me to. I´m still not sure why I deserve a dog like Satchmo.’

Peter is taken aback a bit by Neal´s confession, here Peter thought Neal would be some cocky rich boy, but he is completely the opposite.

‘Neal, you deserve a dog like Satchmo, he will make your life so much easier.’

Neal nods, ‘ so where do we go from here?’

‘Well, I guess June explained this before, but we are starting with Satchmo adapting to you as his handler. Next you will learn to avoid danger together. After a while we will work on getting Satchmo familiarized with your day to day routines.

‘Wow, sounds intense.’

‘Does the dog have camera´s? the weird looking friend asks and Neal laughs.

‘Forgive my friend, he is a bit paranoid.’

Peter shakes his head, rolling his eyes and continues, ‘yes , it will be , but please don´t feel overwhelmed. If you are, let me know.’

‘OK.’

‘After that, it will be a case of eat, sleep, repeat. Do you use Public transport?’

‘Not really, I was never really comfortable using it.’

‘Well, we’ll see if Satchmo can make it easier for you. He does very well on public transport.

Neal smiles.

‘We will be in contact on a regular basis to troubleshoot any issues that may come up.’

‘Sounds good. Hey Satchmo want to go for a walk?’

Peter is just about to point out that that is not the way to address a service dog, when Satchmo walks over to Neal and bumps his nose against Neal´s hand who feels for the harness. Before Peter can say anything the two of them are off.

‘That´s Neal for yah.’

Peter studies Neal, he is completely the opposite of what he expected. His hair fashionably tousled, aviators, track suit, he looks more like a model on a day off than the blind person he is. His file told that he is an artist, but that he wasn´t born blind, there was no cause mentioned and it is none of his business anyway.

He can see Neal and Satchmo walking around the compound. He smiles when he Neal wants to keep going forward but Satchmo refuses since there is an obstacle. He gets up to help out when Neal tells Satchmo to guide him and he follows Satchmo´s lead.

By the time Peter calls a break, the duo seems like they were made for each other.

‘Satchmo needs a drink.’ Peter says.

‘Got that covered. ‘ Out of his backpack comes a water bottle designed for dogs and Neal feeds Satchmo the water.

‘Is he allowed a chicken treat? I got them from a shop June recommended.’

‘Sure, Satchmo had no known allergies.’

Neal takes a chicken treat and feeds it, telling what a good dog he is.

‘You two are an obvious match.’

Neal smiles, ‘you agree, you sounded more skeptical this morning.’

‘Sorry, I… I was put off when you cancelled the last appointment. But now that I have met you.’

‘I´ll take that as a compliment. Now, what is Satchmo´s feeding protocol?’

 

* *  *

 

‘Congratulations Neal, You and Satchmo are going places together.’

Peter hands Neal the harness and leash. He feels sad to see Satchmo go but he knows the dog will make Neal´s life so much richer and easier.

‘Thank you Peter for making Satchmo the dog he is.’

Peter nods, not thrusting his voice, they shake hands and then Neal is off with Satchmo.

 

* *  *

 

_Some time later_

 

Peter stops his car in front of a large mansion. This is where Neal lives? His file said he is an artist, must be a hell of an artist to be able to afford this kind of house. He checks the address but it is the correct one and he rings the bell. A maid opens the door.

‘I`m looking for Neal Caffrey?’

‘Yes, please enter, I will let him know you are here.’

Peter walks in, taking in the grandeur of the mansion when June walks in.

‘June, what are you doing here?’

‘Hello Peter, this is my house.’

Peter must have looked surprised, because she laughs, ‘Neal is my tenant. He lives in the loft upstairs. Go ahead.’

Peter is still trying to wrap his head around the fact that June knows Neal but waves his goodbye while he starts up the stairs. When he reaches the loft, Neal is already waiting for him.

‘Hi peter, here for a check-up?’

‘Yeah, I came to see how the two of you are doing.’

‘Great, come in.’

Peter walks into the loft and immediately feels at home.

‘Coffee?’

‘Yeah, thanks.’

Satchmo gets up from his luxurious dog bed to greet Peter.

‘Hey boy, how are you doing?’ Peter rubs the dog´s fur.

‘So, are you two having any difficulties?’

‘No, not really, everything is fine.’

‘Good, that´s good.’

‘We can show you over dinner?’

Peter smiles, ‘are you asking me out?’

‘I didn´t feel a wedding ring, so I made an educated guess, but sorry if I am too forward.’

‘No, that´s fine, I would be happy to go out to dinner with the two of you.’

 


	4. Tumbleweed wagon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this fic was given by ladyrose42 and it fills the ‘blood loss’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

 

A tumbleweed wagon was a jail on wheels used to take prisoners to a more permanent jail or prison. They called them ‘tumbleweed wagons because like their namesake, The Russian Thistle, they seemed to wander aimlessly across the territory picking up bad guys.

 

Peter takes a sip from his ale, it is something imported, from Glasgow or something, and it is a nice change from the swill he gets in their own town saloon. He is in town to get some supplies and to buy something nice for Elizabeth who will be celebrating her birthday in two weeks. He knows the store owner and had something imported from France, he hopes she will like it. He was never good at these things.

He finishes his drink and walks outside into the afternoon heat. The worse of it is over, but it is still some time before the winds will pick up and cool everything down. A caravan is headed his way and it is creating quite the spectacle. Locals gather in the street to have a look at the tumbleweed wagon that passes.

When it passes Peter, he can see there are only two men in the wagon, probably chained to the floor. They pass Peter and head to a part of town where they can spend the night. Peter waits until the wagon has passed, before he takes the reigns of his horse and mounts him. If he drives fast, he can be home before darkness sets in.

 

* * *

 

Peter hears commotion outside and gets up from his desk. He squints against the sun when he leaves the building and sees it is the wagon from yesterday. They appear to be heading his way. When it stops, he steps off the porch and walks up to the marshal.

‘Peter Burke.’

‘US deputy marshal Bass Reeves. You the local sheriff?’

‘That´s me. How can I help you?’

‘I was told the famous ….. gang operates from these territories. Though I would check out if I can take them with me to Fort Smith.’

‘You’re taking these prisoners to Fort Smith?’

‘Yep, hauling them for trial before Judge Isaac Parker.’

Peter nodded, it didn´t look good for these man. Judge Isaac Parker wasn´t called the ‘hanging judge’ for nothing. He looks towards the back of the wagon and it is clear the prisoners aren´t fairing very well.

‘Let´s bring them inside and put them in lockdown inside, that way they are out of the sun.’

‘Nah, they’re fine.’

‘Well, that one, doesn´t look fine.’

Peter points at one of the prisoners who seems to have passed out on the floor. He approaches the wagon and can see the man was shot and lost a lot of blood.

‘Your prisoner is injured.’ He calls out to the marshal.

‘Yeah, it doesn´t matter.’

‘Judge Parker doesn´t like it when his prisoners die, you know he will make you pay for his funeral, do you? Get them out so I can take care of him. You can take the other one into one of the empty cells.’

‘You seriously planning on wasting resources on some piece of thrash?’

‘Humor me. What’s his name?’

‘Neal Caffrey.’

The Marshal rolls his eyes but comes over with the key to open the wagon and to release the chains on the prisoners. They both bring in the first man, locking him up in the cell. Peter makes sure he has a bucket to relief himself and fresh water to drink and he can see the man immediately starts guzzling down the water.

Peter hops in the wagon and checks the man over. He is still alive, but barely. They carry him indoors and put him on the cot in another cell. Peter dribbles some water in the man´s mouth, but he doesn´t respond at all. He checks the wound in the back of shoulder, but there is no exit wound. He frowns, the man was shot in the back.

‘If we don´t get the bullet out, he will not make it much longer.’

‘Seriously?’

‘Why don´t you take a load off and check yourself in the saloon, it isn´t much, but they have clean beds, hot baths and good food. I will take care of him.’

‘Suit yourself, Sheriff.’

The Marshall stomps off and Peter calls one of the boys that is drawn in by the wagon.

‘Bert, take care of the horses, bring them to the stables and water them.’

‘Yes, Sheriff.’

‘And you Franky, go fetch my wife and tell her I need her sewing kit.’

‘Yes, Sheriff.’

Franky runs off, while Bert walks up to the horses to unlock them from their tack. Peter walks back inside and pours water in a bucket so he can clean up the prisoner. The wound is clearly already infected and heat is pouring from the man. No wonder he is unconscious.

‘Peter, are you alright?’ El calls from afar.

‘Yes, I am fine, I need your help with a prisoner.’ He hollers back.

Elizabeth enters with a basket, probably her sewing kit. She quickly checks over the man and frowns, ‘he is in a bad shape, Peter. We must get the bullet out and then try to stop the infection.’

‘I know, what do you need?’

‘Boil some water, so I can sterilize the thread and needle and put him on the table. And wash your hands before you touch him.’

Peter goes outside and washes his hands before getting water for the kettle. Once it is on the fire, he lifts Neal and carries the wounded man to the table. He takes some rope and ties the man´s hand and feet to the table legs. This is going to hurt and he doesn´t want El hurt. He cuts the shirt open. Not good, by the looks of it, the bullet tore through the shirt fabric and some of it is lodged in the wound. They will have to dig it out if they don´t want the man to die from a massive infection.

He takes his clean handkerchief, bless El for making him take a clean one with him in the morning and puts it between the man´s teeth. He is probably going to wake once they start digging.

Elizabeth checks the wound and frowns, the wound is infected. She takes a pair of tweezers and starts digging in the wound. It must hurt, because Peter can see Neal starting to wake up. His eyes are squinted close and he starts struggling against the restraints.

‘Relax Caffrey, we are trying to take care of you.’

‘Peter, get the Laudanum from my basket and feed him some drops.’

Peter quickly takes the glass vial and drops in the pain killer. Neal starts to relax again and stills while Elizabeth digs through the wound to find pieces of cloth and the bullet. It doesn´t take her long before she is satisfied. Pouring some black pepper in the wound and sewing it shut. She wraps Neal’s torso before looking up at Peter, ‘that is all that I can do, it is up to him now.’

‘Thanks hon.’

They wash their hands and while Peter returns Neal to his cell, Elizabeth cleans the table and floor. She tells Peter she is going home to prepare dinner and kisses him goodbye.

Peter mounts his horse and rides to the Saloon to find the Marshall. He explains Neal´s condition and the Marshall is disappointed to lose a bounty but Peter tells him he will pay the bounty of two dollar and that once Neal is healed he will bring him to Fort Smith. They agree on the deal, the Marshall happy not to be saddled up with a dead prisoner.

The next day the Tumbleweed wagon leaves town with one prisoner less.

 

* * *

 

Peter and Elizabeth nurse Neal to health in their home. Elizabeth convinced Peter the prison is no place to heal and Peter agreed. They took Neal in and nursed him through the raging fevers, but he pulls through in the end and after days of worrying and cleaning the wounds, Neal´s eyes flutter open.

Elizabeth smiles and encourages him. Slowly startling blue eyes like her own open.

‘Hi Neal, my name is Elizabeth and you are safe’.

Neal’s eyes lazily look around before they start to close again.

‘Come Neal, you need to stay awake a little longer, you need to drink some water.’

Neal’s eyes slowly meet hers and he opens his cracked lips.

‘Good’, she drops in some water and when he swallows, she keeps slowly feeding him water until it is clear he is spend, telling him to go asleep again.

It takes a couple of days to nurse Neal to a state where he can keep his eyes open longer than a couple of minutes. He is just awake when Peter enters the house. Since there are only two rooms, they put a cot in the main living space. Neal´s eyes immediately flic to Peter´s Sheriff´s badge and he flinches.

‘It’s OK Neal, take it easy, you’re in my home.’

Neal looks a bit surprised.

‘Why?’

‘Nobody should die like a dog, and you were badly injured. I couldn´t let them drag you to Fort Smit in the state you were in.’

Neal nods. Peter hands him a cup with water and he drinks it slowly before trying to speak.

‘And now what?’

‘Well, you are wanted for bond forgery, maybe you can help me.’

‘With what, forgeries?’

‘No of course not, with finding forged bonds.’

‘You are offering me a position as deputy?’

‘Well, I wouldn´t stretch it that far, but yeah, help me. Elizabeth is a good cook, you will get room and board.’

‘OK, let´s try it.’

Both men shake hands.

 


	5. Red Velvet

                                                                      

 

 

Peter rubs his eyes, he is so tired. This whole case has been an ordeal. His relationship with Elizabeth ended a couple of months ago when she figured out that she didn´t want to spend her life waiting for her FBI-boyfriend to come home.

Peter is pulled from his thoughts when the judge adjourns for lunch. Peter leaves the courtroom with the other people and walks out of the court building. He needs coffee and sugar. Elizabeth wouldn´t have approved, but that is one of the perks of being single again, he can do whatever he wants.

He decides to walk over to Mott street, if he can’t find anything to his liking, he can always get some Chinese food. When he comes around the corner, there is an orange yawning that states ‘The greatest cake.’

The place seems busy so he assumes it must be good. Entering, a delicious aroma of fresh brewed coffee and cakes files his nostrils.

He waits in line until it his turn, still a bit overwhelmed by the choice in cupcakes.

The shop assistant smiles, ‘first time at the Greatest Cake?’

He gives her his most innocent smile, ‘yeah, what can you recommend?’

Just at that moment a brunette in chef´s clothing enters the shop with a tray of fresh cupcakes.

‘Neal, this FBI-agent can´t make up his mind, what would you suggest?’

The man looks up at Peter and he is staring in the same blue eyes as Elizabeth´s.

‘Red Velvet’ he states without question.

‘You heard the man, a Red Velvet cupcake with…’

‘… Italian Roast. Coming right up.’

The man, Neal, the badge on his jacket states, walks up to the coffee machine, brewing a cup and handing it to Peter with the cupcake.

‘How much do I owe you.’

‘It’s on the house for all the work you do to keep us safe as a law enforcement officer.’

‘You sure?’

‘Absolutely.’

‘Thank you.’

Peter walks to a table and sits down while Neal continues restocking cupcakes. He must admit, this is the best red velvet he has ever eaten and together with the coffee, pure heaven.

‘I will take two to go, please.’

The girls smiles, putting the cupcakes in a box, ‘for the wife?’

Peter shows his ring less finger and shakes his head.

‘What division do you work in?’ she asks.

‘White Collar. Special agent Peter Burke.’

‘Well then, Special agent Peter Burke, enjoy your cupcakes.’

Peter pays, ‘will do.’

 

* * *

 

Peter is working behind his desk when his phone rings.

‘This is security, there is a mister Neal Caffrey here to see you.’

Neal Caffrey? It doesn´t ring a bell but he tells the clerk he is on his way. When he steps out of the elevator, he recognizes the guys from the bakery. He is wearing chinos and a blue button down. He looks simply gorgeous.

‘Peter?’

‘Yes, you’re the guy from the bakery.’

‘The Greatest Cake, yeah that is mine.’

So he is the owner.

‘How can I help you?’

Neal´s face blushes and Peter thinks he looks cute.

‘I brought a box of cupcakes for the White Collar team.’

‘Oh wow, they will appreciate it. Thank you.’

‘You’re welcome. So you are always welcome for a Red Velvet and Italian Roast.

Neal hands Peter the box with cupcakes and waves his goodbye. Peter gets on the elevator still a little shell shocked and one of the female clerks joins him with the mail.

‘That boy sure is interested.’ She smiles at Peter who can feel a blush creep in his face.

He makes a mental note to bring more sweets to the office.


	6. Wedding bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Peter was the wedding planner at Burke Premier Events?

 

 

‘Burke Premier Events, how can I help you?’

_‘I´m looking for a wedding planner?’_

‘Is that a question or a statement?’ Peter asks a bit amused.

The male voice on the other side laughs, ‘ _no, I´m sorry, I need a wedding planner.’_

‘Well, then you called the right person. My name is Peter Burke.’

_‘Neal. Neal Caffrey.’_

‘So Neal, we are ready to plan your once in a lifetime wedding experience. How do you like to do this? Would you like to come over and see our portfolio or do you want to propose a meeting place?’

 _‘I was more thinking in the line of a brochure or website._ ’

‘I always invite new clients to meet me in person to check the chemistry between us. As I’ll supervise every aspect of your event trust is a must. No thrust, no party.’

 _‘Can you come over me? A friend of mine takes care of all the details, so I would like to do it at her place.._ ’

‘I have a slot available tomorrow afternoon, a bride that cancelled her wedding, very tragic. Otherwise the next available slot is in three weeks.

‘ _Tomorrow it is then_.’

‘Three o´clock, can you give me the address?’

_‘Sure, Riverside drive…’_

_‘_ Your friend doesn´t happen to be June Ellington?’

_‘Yes, in fact she is. DO you know her?’_

‘I have done venues for her, so I am familiar with her address.’

‘ _OK, see you tomorrow at three_.’

‘See you tomorrow.’

 


	7. Forced love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet fills the 'Forced marriage' square on my H/C Bingo card.

‘Dad, you can´t do this!’

‘I can and I have, Peter. Now stop whining and do what is best for this family.’

‘This isn´t right. It is not fair, not to me, but certainly not to him. Why can´t we just meet and see what happens?’

‘Son, you made it clear you didn´t want a wife, so I looked for a boy that could make you a good husband. What more do you want from me?’

‘Dad, you make him sound like a well-trained dog.’

‘Son, we’re done talking about this. The Caffreys come from a very influential family line. They could do some serious damage if they want, except they are willing to marry their son off to us to tighten the relationship between our families. So we’re done here, they boy is arriving today. You will be married tomorrow.’

Peter’s dad leaves the room and Peter starts pacing. He can´t believe his family is doing this to him and yes he knows his parents are joined in the same way as he is to be and he always had the feeling they really loved each other, but that doesn’t mean he has to like it.

 

* * *

 

Peter is practicing when he hears the guards announce an approaching party. Peter puts his sword back in its scabbard by his side and wants to make his way to the gate when he’s held back by two guards.

‘Your highness instructed to escort you to your quarters.’

‘I can manage on my own, thank you.’

He pulls himself free and storms off towards his quarters, followed by the guards. Once he slams the door close in front of them, he takes a deep breath. The nerve!

Through a secret passage he escapes his room to climb to the roof where he can see the courtyard. An unconscious man is carried inside. What the…?

He quickly makes his way down. At least it is a brunette, Jack thinks.

 

* * *

 

Feeling returns first. He is lying on something soft and it smells nice. The smell is unfamiliar but pleasant. At least he isn´t restrained. Well, now that he comes to think of it, he is not sure, so he pries open his eyes. The room is luxuriously decorated but he is not surprised. His servant told him about the Burke family, they are rich and influential.

Mozzie! Was Mozzie allowed to come with him?

When he raises himself from the bed, he groans. A wave of vertigo hits him. After a couple of deep breaths he feels marginally better. He is hurt that they thought they needed to drug him to get here. He knows his duties and he never shied away from them.

He gets up and walks over to the window. It doesn´t open, as he expected, but he can see the grounds beneath him. People are decorating the courtyard. The place looks lovely, it is clear the Burke family takes this very serious and doesn´t want to ‘get it over with’. He starts when the door is unlocked and opens.

‘Master Neal, good to see you awake. I have some wine and food for you. They have an excellent wine selection and cook.’

Relieve washes over Neal, they allowed Mozzie to come with him. Mozzie puts the food and wine on the table. There is sausage, cheese and bread. He cuts everything in pieces and Neal reluctantly walks up and takes some bread and cheese. It really is delicious, and after a few bites he feels remarkable better.

‘It’s good to have you here Mozzie.’

‘Where would I go without you?’

Neal takes Mozzie in a hug before sitting down and drinking some wine.

‘Have you seen him?’

‘Who? Your soon to be husband?’

Neal nods anxiously.

‘No, I am sorry, but I heard in the grapevine that Peter Burke is guarded in his quarters and he is furious he wasn´t allowed to meet you.’

‘Could you find out something about him?’

‘Well, he is loved by the people, I haven´t heard a bad word about him, so there is that.’

Neal nods. That is good news, he doesn´t know what he would have done if his future husband turned out to be a tyrant. He was told that Peter Burke was a good man and would make him a good husband.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door and the door is almost immediately opened. Mozzie stand between the door and him.

‘Lord Burke!’

Neal immediately looks up and there he is, Lord Peter Burke.

‘Neal? I’m Peter. May I come in?’

‘Well, you may, as you are already inside.’

‘Yeah of course.’

Neal makes a waving gesture welcoming Peter to come further. The man is gorgeous, taller than him, mean and muscular.

‘Peter? Well, nice to meet you. I was told we were not allowed to see each other until the marriage.’

‘I was ordered the same. Look, I just wanted to come and tell you this wasn´t my idea and…’

Neal steps closer, ‘It’s OK. I’m OK with it if you are. I will do my best to make you a good and dedicated partner.’

Peter gives him a smile, ‘I want an equal partner. I see that your servant got you some wine?’

Peter pours himself some and his eyebrows raises, ‘this is from my father’s private collection. How did you get into that room?’                                                                                                            

‘Oh, leave that up to Mozzie.’

Peter studies Mozzie for a moment before dismissing it.

‘So tell me more about yourself, Neal. I would like to get to know you.’

And Neal does.

 

* * *

The next morning Neal is woken by Mozzie. Servants are filling a tub with hot water and a large breakfast is set out for him. Neal takes his bath, enjoying the warmth and luxury before dressing in the clothes that are up out for him. Everything fits perfectly and he feels relaxed. He’s glad Peter broke protocol last night to come and see him and to put him at ease. The learned a little bit about each other.

He can hear people talking in the courtyard knowing that their parents and relatives are already waiting for them. He takes a deep breath and nods to the servant Peter’s family sent. Once they approach the courtyard he can see Peter and smiles. He has a good feeling about this. So he walks up to Peter, his husband in a couple of moments and gives him a brilliant smile.

 


	8. For sale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet was inspired by a prompt I saw on tumblr by friendlylocalwhumper who asked to fill in the identification cards that would be on cages.   
> Warning: this story talks about human pets, but I promise, nothing graphic.

 

Peter walks into the pet store, it is a high end one, where the pets are nice displayed in fairly large cages.

‘Welcome to Pet de Luxe. My name is Marsha. How can I help you?’

‘Hi Marsha, My name is Peter. I am looking for a pet and I was told this is the place to come to.’

‘Well, whoever recommended us sure was right, we have different species and all our pets have basic training, some have more extended training, depending how long they have been in service. Are you looking for something specific?’

‘No, not really I just wanted to check out what you have and see if something caught my attention.’

‘Well, check out the cages, next to every cage is a tablet with information about the pet inside.’

‘Great.’

‘Can I get you something? Water, coffee?’

‘No thanks, I am good.’

Marsha leaves him and walks back to a desk where she starts typing on her computer. Peter checks out the first tablet.

 

**My name is : Cherry bomb**

**My age and sex is: Estimated age is 18 – 20. I am female**

**I am (species/class): human**

**My story is: I was born in the pet trade. I have had three owners and as my name suggests, I can be very pretty and lovely, but I also have a more feisty side.**

**I don´t do well with orders, but I love rewards and since I was trained from the start, this strategy works wonders.**

 

The girl inside as advertised looks lovely and sweet. But he is not looking for a female. He walks up to the cages with the males.

 

**My name is: Louis**

**My age and sex is: 28. I am male**

**I am (species/class): wereman**

**My story is: I was shot by hunters who kept me as a pet. I have basic training but need a strict owner since I will try to find the boundaries. I am not really suited as a house pet, but can if you have a large garden where I can roam in, however the terrain should be really be well fenced.**

 

Also not what Peter is looking for, he strolls past all the cages and there isn´t much that attracts his attention until he walks up to one of the last cages. Inside is a young man, fair skinned, dark hair. He is sitting with his knees drawn up facing away from the glass display window. Peter checks the tablet attached to the cage.

 

**My name is: Neal**

**Mage and sex is: 25. I am male**

**I am (species/class): Fae**

**My story is: I was captured and sold into the pet trade fairly recent. I have had no previous owners so there is no history to speak of. The store has given my basic training and I am skittish but easy to train. I am well suited as a pet and very good in arts and crafts and I do well with other pets.**

**I am eager to please but need strict rules. I don´t need a lot of punishment.**

 

This almost sound too good to be true. Peter checks the back of the boy and he likes what he sees, so he calls Marsha. She immediately comes over, ‘saw something you like?’

‘I like Neal, what more can you tell about him?’

‘Neal is a sweetie, but as we state he is shy and skittish, so you will have to be patient, he is not quiet used to humans, but he has a lovely character.’

The girl almost blushes, which gives Peter an uncomfortable feeling.

‘Can I see him up close and talk to him ?’

‘Sure, if you follow me to a private room.’

Marsha leads him to a room in the back, it feels comfortable and Peter is asked to take a seat while they get Neal for him. Marsha puts a cup of coffee in front of him but it doesn´t take long before an employee of the store enters the room with Neal in tow. He is leached and he follows the man subdued.

‘Neal, this is a customer who expressed interest in you.’

Neal’s head shoots up and he studies Peter quickly before lowering his eyes again.

‘My name is Neal, sir.’

‘Hi Neal, my name is Peter. Can you tell me something about yourself?’

‘I will be very good sir.’

‘I know you will, but what do you like?’

‘I don’t understand your question sir.’

Peter takes his coffee and takes a sip. When he puts the cup back, he takes the Biscoff cookie and gestures to Neal to come closer. Neal hesitantly comes closer and accepts the cookie. He slowly puts it in his mouth, not sure what to expect, but when the taste hits him, he closes his eyes in bliss. He then continues to eat the thin in two bites. His eyes are big with surprise but when Peter stretches his hand to touch him, he flinches. Realizing what he did he stills and looks shocked.

‘It’s OK, I am not going to hurt you. But I understand. Do you like dogs?’

‘Yes sir, I like all animals.’

‘I figured since you are Fae. I have a Labrador named Satchmo.’

Neal’s eyes twinkle, Peter is convinced they will get along just fine, Neal will just need strict rules and some TLC. Peter looks at Marsha and she immediately comes closer.

‘I would like to buy Neal.’

‘Excellent, I will get the paperwork ready for you and Tim will make Neal transport ready. Do you have a pet transport system in your car?’

‘Yes, credit card, OK?’

‘Sure.’ Marsha excepts the credit card and Neal is lead back out.

When Marsha enters again, she has all the paperwork and health certificates and Peter signs all the necessary documents. When Tim re-enters, Neal is dressed in what looks like sweats in a light blue that makes his eyes stand out even more. His hair is combed and a new collar and leash is fastened around his neck.

‘Well Peter, congratulations on your excellent choice. Good luck, if there is anything, just give us a call.’

She hands him a bag with some food and snacks and what appears to be a blanket. Probably to have something familiar at home.

‘Thanks, I will.’

He accepts the leash and turns to Neal, ‘let’s go home, Neal.’

 


	9. Your teeth are sharp

 

Peter looks at his team in disappointment. His probie Diana walks up to him and she looks grim. It is one of those days.

‘Neal Caffrey escaped.’

 

*  *  *

 

It doesn´t take long before Peter has figured out where Caffrey can be found. He has never met him, de did hear the stories, but is not sure what to expect. He drives to the apartment where he suspects Caffrey to be. Carefully entering it, he realizes he is right. Caffrey is sitting with his back to a pillar.

‘Caffrey?’

He doesn´t respond.

‘I see Kate moved out.’

Neal looks up and sighs.

‘You fed?’

‘I was fed in prison.’

Peter tries to get a feel for the other one, but he doesn´t get a feeling Caffrey is going to hurt him.

‘It was damn impressive how quick you escaped.’

Neal lets out a small laugh. Peter’s radio buzzes. He presses the send button, ‘subject identified and unarmed.’

‘ _Roger that._ ’

‘We surrounded?’

Peter nods.

‘How many?’

‘Including my team and the hunters? All of them, I think.’

Neal nods defeated.

Peter can´t let it go and has to ask, ‘did she leave you a message?’

Neal nods, showing an empty blood bottle.

‘What’s the message?’

‘Good-bye.’ Neal sets the bottle down.

‘Feeders.’ Peter snorts.

Neal makes a dismissive sound.

‘They are going to give you a stricter regime for this, you know?’

‘I don´t care.’

It hurts Peter to hear Neal so defeated. He read in Neal´s file that he and his feeder Kate had a special bond. He gives Neal a sympathetic look.

Neal looks up at peter while he stands up. He is studying Peter and narrows his eyes. Slowly, so Peter can see he’s not trying anything, he checks out a drop of blood on Peter’s jacket.

‘You know what this is?’

‘No idea. I got it from a case I was supposed to be working on before they yanked me off to find you.’

The hunters are approaching through the staircase.

‘You think you will catch him?’

Peter shakes his head, ‘don´t know. He’s good. Maybe as good as you.’

Neal gives a snort of derision, ‘what is it worth to you if I tell you what that is? Is it worth a meeting?’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘If I tell you what this is, right now, will you meet me back in prison in one week?’

Peter mulls over the strange request. What is the catch?

‘Just a meeting?’

They can hear the hunters entering the apartment.

‘It is the new artificial blood from that new Canadian company.’

The hunters burst into the room and muzzle and restrain Neal.

 

*  *  *

 

Peter drives to one of the special prisons they have built to contain the different creatures they capture. He identifies himself and is let inside. One of the guards takes the offered ID and goes inside the office to check them.

‘Everything checks out. Follow me.’

Peter isn´t taken aback by the indifferent, almost hostile attitude of the guard. They go into a hallway that is bathing sunlight. Dread pools in his stomach. They couldn´t have kept Neal in this greenhouse like structure? The sunlight will be torture for a vampire like Neal.

When the guard stops in front of a cell, Peter realizes that that is just what they did. The door opens and Peter steps in, he thinks it is strange that the guard didn´t warn him, but the cell seems empty. Maybe Caffrey is not here and will be brought in. When the door closes behind him, he calls out.

‘Neal?’

A whimper can be heard. It can only have come from under the cot so Peter kneels to check it out. Neal is curled up in the far corner of the cot, as far away from the light as he can.

‘Neal? It’s me, Peter.’

Against his better judgement, Peter reaches under the bed, touching Neal’s back. Neal flinches badly.

‘Neal, you asked to meet, here I am.’

There is a surprised pained noise and Peter can feel Neal uncurling. Slowly the vampires blues eyes appear, they are dull. When he realizes it really is Peter, the vampire slowly turns around to face Peter. It is only now that Peter sees Neal is wearing a muzzle. He can feel his blood starting to boil.

‘Guard! Get us a darkened room. NOW!’

Peter starts kicking the door until the guard appears.

‘Open the door and get me a darkened room.’

‘There are no rooms available.’

‘Get the warden.’

‘I’m sorry, the warden is not present.’

‘No problem, hold on.’

Peter takes his phone and makes a couple of calls. When he’s done, het looks back at the guard., ‘go check the paperwork that should be in.’

Ten minutes later the guard comes back with the paperwork.

‘It states here, custody of Neal Caffrey is signed over to you personally.’

Peter has thrown a thick blanket over Neal, ‘yes, I know. I am taking him with me.’

 

*  *  *

 

The first thing Peter does when they arrive home is darkening the house. Then he gently lifts the blanket from Neal. Neal´s eyes flick nervously over his surroundings.

‘We’re at my place. Sit down, I want to remove the muzzle.’

Peter asked for a key before they left the prison. He unlocks the padlock holding the leather bands together. Next he gently tries to peel the muzzle away from Neal´s face, but it is stuck and Neal pulls away.

‘Where is it stuck? Can you undo it yourself?’

Neal´s hands tremble when he lifts them to his mouth. He lets out a pained sound but then the metal piece of the muzzle unhooks from behind his fangs. Peter takes the contraption from Neal. Sores have formed around his mouth where the iron came in contact with his skin. Peter is disgusted, this is not made as a safety precautions, this was deliberately designed to cause pain. His skin is peppered with burns.

‘I’m sorry Neal, I had no idea.’

‘I know.’ Neal whispers.

‘How can I help?’

‘You can´t. I’m fine.’

‘You’re not fine. When was the last time you were fed?’

Neal shakes his head. He is too pale, tremors running through him.

‘OK, we can do this one of two ways. I can have blood drawn for you to drink, but I know you need to feed from a life feeder directly to be able to heal yourself.’

‘I can´t ask that of you.’

‘Look I can tie you down and then let you feed of me.’

‘You don´t know what you are proposing.’

‘Let me do this, because you won´t last long before you will lose yourself in a feeding frenzy.’

Neal swallows, he knows this is true. Peter takes his handcuffs and shows them to Neal who puts his hands behind his back.

‘You will need to sit on me and put your whole strength in this. If you starting to feel light headed, pull away. Do you understand?’

Peter nods. And kneels down on Neal, putting his knees against Neal´s shoulders. He leans one hand on Neal´s sternum and holds the other one in front of Neal´s mouth. With strength and speed he has never seen, Neal has latched onto his wrist and he needs all his strength to keep Neal down. His eyes have turned into a bright blue that is mesmerizing and he can´t look away. And then everything goes black.

 

*  *  *

 

He wakes slowly, feeling a bit nauseated. What happened? He is laying on something soft, finally recognizing it as the couch. Wait, Neal! His eyes flash open and there is Neal, sitting at the edge of the chair apposed of him, his eyes wide in fear.

‘I… I didn´t mean…’

‘It’s OK. It’s not your fault. You tried to warn me. How are you feeling?’

‘Isn´t that my line?’

Neal still eyes him with large eyes but marginally relaxes, no that Peter doesn´t seem to be pissed off.

‘No, seriously? How are you feeling?’

‘OK, no good actually.’

‘Good.’

Peter sits up and needs a moment for the dizzy spell to pass.

‘Peter?’

‘It’s nothing, probably low blood volume.’ Peter huffs smiling.

‘Can I get you something?’

‘A can of coke from the fridge and some of those chocolate chip cookies that are in the tin.’

Neal quickly gets them and puts them in front of him. Peter downs the can in one go and eats a couple of cookies. He instantly feels better with sugar in him.

‘So, Neal, you are now in my custody, why did you want to meet?’

Neal starts to explain his plan to work for Peter as a CI.


	10. Our son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a medical discharge from the FBI, Peter recently started at the CPS. He is assigned his first solo case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic fills the ‘Culture shock’ square on my H/C Bingo card.
> 
> CPS = Child Protective Services

 

 

Peter stops the car in front of the house. He checks the address again, this can´t be right, this is not a house, more a condemned building. It turns out he is at the right address so he gets out of the car, taking care to lock it. This is really a bad neighborhood. Not that he is afraid, he has been a law enforcement agent for more than fifteen years, so he trusts his skills and instincts. But this really isn´t a place to raise a child.

He walks up to the building but the door isn´t locked, so he pushes it open. His hand wants to go for his holster, but he isn´t wearing one, so he lowers it again.

‘Anybody here? CPS! I´m coming in.’

He waits a couple of seconds, but there is no response, so he slowly walks in.

The hallway with its stairs is empty, the address is luckily located on the ground floor, so he doesn´t have to test the stairs. He rings the doorbell but there is no response. He can hear something moving in the apartment so he calls out, ‘Child Protective Services.’

Nothing.

‘Look, if you don´t open the door, I will call the cops.’

It stays quiet in the apartment. Peter knows better than to try and force his way in, so he takes his cell and calls a buddy from a nearby precinct to come and give him a hand, who promises to come over immediately.

Once the squad car arrives, he calls the two officers in and explains that he expect there is a child in need inside, so they force the door and enter. The two cops quickly scan the house, but there is nobody in sight. Peter takes in the state of the house. The state of the furniture can only be described as filthy and when he makes his way into the kitchen, there are dishes piled on top of each other. It is clear that the house hasn´t been cleaned in quite some time.

Suddenly there is a noise and the two cops aim their guns at the spot, but peter gestures to put away the guns, which they reluctantly do.

‘Neal?’

Nothing.

‘Neal? My name is Peter, I am with CPS and I am here for you. I want to see if you are alright.’

He kneels next to the bed and looks under it. There, all the way in the back is a trembling form of a small boy. His eyes are shut and he is rocking himself back and forth.

‘Hey Neal, can you open your eyes for me. You are safe, the police is here to and they will protect us, OK?’

Slowly the boy uncurls and opens his eyes. Brilliant blue eyes look with Peter´s and he smiles, trying to convey trust and safety.

‘It’s OK, take your time, but I promise everything is OK and you can come out.’

The boy doesn´t move, but Peter has a trick up his sleeve. He opens a Snickers bar and he can hear the boy’s stomach growl when he smells the sugary treat.

‘You can have it, if you talk to me.‘

The boy doesn´t respond, but he does slowly creep from under the bed, his eyes roving around the room for possible threats. Peter holds out another Snicker bar that is still wrapped while biting in his.

The boy studies him, probably to see if it is a trap and when he thinks Peter doesn´t pay attention, he snatches the candy from Peter´s hand. He stuffs his mouth with it and Peter is moment concerned the kid will choke on the candy.

‘Hey slow it down, you will choke. I will get you another one after I get you something to eat that is more substantial.’

The boy looks with wide blue eyes at him.

‘IS there anybody else home?’

The boy shakes his head.

‘Your mum?’

The boy shrugs his shoulders.

‘Dad?’

A head shake.

Peter sighs and gets up, ‘well Neal, it looks like you are coming with me.’

The boys looks unsure, and Peter smiles, ‘look, the police is here as well, I am not kidnapping you, but you can´t stay by yourself.’

‘I take care of myself,’ the boy states with a wavering voice.

Peter heart breaks by the small confession.

‘I know bud and you did good, but someone should be taking care of you. Is there anything you want to bring?’

Neal walks back to the bed and pulls a worn and filthy stuffed crocodile from underneath and walks up to Peter.

‘Where are we going?’

‘To my office, so we can find you a nice family where you can stay.’

The boy’s face falls and Peter is not sure why, but he takes the boys hand and walks to his car. He buckles Neal in the car seat and thanks the cops for their assistance.

 

*  *  *

 

‘Peter, I don´t have any foster families at the moment, so we will set him up in a shelter and tomorrow we will continue our search.’

‘I´m sorry Nancy, but that is not acceptable, I will take him home with me for the night and tomorrow like you said, we will continue.’

‘Peter, you know that is not the way the system works.’

‘I know Nancy, but the kid is terrified, abandoned by his parents, I can´t do it. I am taking him home. Elizabeth and I applied to be a foster family, so…’

Nancy sighs, she knows Peter well enough to know he won´t change his mind, so she fills in the necessary paperwork while Peter calls Elizabeth to tell her they will be having a guest.

Peter walks back into the family room where Neal is reading a book, curled up in a corner of the couch.

‘Let´s go kid, you are coming with me tonight.’

Neal looks up, puts the book down and takes his stuffed animal. Peter makes a mental note to have Elizabeth wash the thing.

They drive home and Neal stays silent throughout the ride. When he enters Peter´s home, his eyes widen in surprise. Elizabeth walks up and smiles, ‘you must be Neal, I am Elizabeth, Peter´s wife, welcome.’

Before Neal can respond, Satchmo pounces on the boy, licking him and hitting him with his tail while he enthusiastically welcomes the new tiny human.

Elizabeth reprimands Satchmo, but Neal is giggling and hugs the dog. They now see that Neal misses his front teeth.

‘Well, you met Elizabeth and Satchmo; let’s go inside.’ Peter laughs.

Neal nods.

‘Why don´t you go and clean up while I make dinner.’ Elizabeth says while walking to the kitchen, ‘everything you need is in the bathroom.’

Peter walks Neal to the upstairs bathroom and as said, there is clean underwear and PJ´s. Peter gives him shampoo and soap and tells him to take a shower, and to come downstairs when he is done, so they can eat.

It doesn´t take long before Neal comes down, his hair is damp and he attempted to comb it, but it is still sticking out in different places. He is wearing the clean clothes Elizabeth laid out for him. He comes to the table where Peter is already sitting, reading a newspaper. Satchmo immediately walks over to Neal. Neal stops in front of the table.

‘What’s wrong sweetie, sit down. Dinner is ready.’

‘Where do I sit?’

‘Where ever you like.’

Neal takes the seat next to Peter, who smiles when he folds away his newspaper.

‘I see that you clean up nicely.’

Elizabeth walks up with a casserole filled with Mac and cheese. Neal´s eyes widen and they can see he is starving.

‘Gone on, take some.’

Neal doesn´t move so Peter takes the spoon and serves a portion on Neal´s plate.

‘If you want more, you can have more when you finish this, OK? But remember, Elizabeth always makes dessert, so… you should save a spot.’

Neal nods eagerly, starting to eat before the adults can see Bon appetite.

Peter watches the little boy eat. How is he ever going to put this kid in the system?


	11. Fight club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is undercover while he still works violent crimes, he meets a kid that is in desperate need of his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic fills my February challenge for H/C Bingo. My prompts were Wild card (bruises), drugged, fighting, lost childhood.

Peter sits in his car, he takes a deep breath, he hates undercover jobs like this. When he came out of the Academy, all he wanted was to be assigned to violent crimes, but now he starts to rethink his decision. He knows they are starting a white collar division and he seriously is considering applying for it.

Taking a last deep breath, he gets out of the car and walks up to the warehouse. Out of nowhere a bouncer approaches him, ‘good evening, boss.’

He nods at the man and the door is opened for him. The air seems to consist out of smoke, sweat and alcohol. Men are cheering and shouting.

‘Hi Paul, how are you doing?’

‘Great, what do we have for tonight?’

‘Aarav says he is bringing in a new boy.’

Peter rolls his eyes, another kid brought into this life. He is so done. He can´t wait until he gathers enough evidence to stop this human trafficking ring.

‘Is he any good?’

‘No idea, haven´t seen the kid.’

‘Whatever, if Aarav pays the fight fee, I am OK with it.’

 

*  *  *

The fights have been going on all night and it is almost time for Aarav’s guy to come into the ring. Peter checks out his men and one of them nods his head, so Peter looks in the direction indicated.

The boy that is waiting is only dressed in a jeans. He is still a minor, he seems untrained, clearly athletic but not grown into a man´s body yet. The kids appears agitated and hyper-aware, his eyes flicking around. The fight is already been announced and Peter can only watch as Aarav sends the kid into the ring.

The moment he sees his opponent, he goes for it. The fight is brutal and he gets a couple of good hits in, before he receives a mind blowing uppercut. Peter is convinced the kid is out, but he crawls back up and the rage showing on his face, would bring fear in any sane person. The kid catapults himself towards the other fighter and starts pounding into the man. Once he is down, the kid doesn´t show any recognition he won this fight, he keeps going at his downed opponent. Peter whistles and two bodyguards enter the ring. Peter sees Aarav and walks up to him.

‘What did you give the kid?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Louis, William, bring him to my office.’

Peter looks in the ring and his two men are struggling with the kid, they finally are able to wrestle him out of the ring and Peter walks up to the kid, he is smaller and skinnier than Peter and still his men have trouble keeping him restrained. Peter looks into the kid’s eyes, and the blue that is supposed to be there is almost completely swallowed by his pupils.

‘Restrain him and keep in room 3, I want to talk to him. Give him water, because he is probably dehydrated. I can´t have a dead kid on my premises.’

‘Will do boss.’

Peter walks back to his office to deal with Aarav.

‘Seriously, the boy is a minor, what if he dies here? I can´t have that sort of negative publicity. What are you, a freaking imbecile?’

‘Paul, I can explain, wait.’

‘Aarav, you tried to double cross me, I suggest you leave will you still can.’

The moment he can, Aarav, leaves the office and scrams. Peter walks back to changing room 3. He still has to deal with the kid without blowing his cover. He is relieved to see the kid is still alive. He wouldn´t be the first one to die from a heart attack after taking Gravel. Damn drugs.

‘Hey kid, you with me?’

He doesn´t touch the kid, knowing that the drugs make the consumer aggressive for no explainable reason. He also knows the violent behavior will cause the boy to physically harm himself but also the people around him. He still thinks what he can do about the boy without causing suspicion.

‘He is a good scraper, I give him that, let’s see how well he fights without gravel. Maybe he will be worth keeping. We can always get rid of him later or use him for other purposes. He is a looker.’

His men laugh and it makes him sick to his stomach, but he will have to keep up the act.

‘I will ask the vet to come and set him up with an IV, so he doesn´t croak on us. Leave him here.’

Peter makes a phone call and within fifteen minutes an elderly woman enters his office.

‘This better be good, I’m on duty.’

‘You know I wouldn´t call you if it wasn´t serious. Follow me.’

Peter leads her to the room where they are keeping the kid. When he opens the door, the kid is staring at them with wide eyes, clearly afraid. The rage seems to have left, leaving a terrified kid.

‘Careful, I think he is dosed with Bath salts. I guess Gravel.’

The woman makes a disapproving sound, ‘OK, hold him, so I can get vitals.’

She quickly checks the kid, who seems to yoyo between rage and paranoia.

‘I think you are right, the kid is severely dehydrated and his blood pressure and heart rate are way too high for a kid his age. I estimate he is 18, maybe a bit older or younger, but it will be close. As far as I can tell he was injected or injected himself.’

‘I know. What can we do?’

‘I will get an IV started to hydrate him so we are not in risk of organ failure. He will have to detox. It won´t be pleasant. I will give him benzos, they should counteract the agitation and aberrant behavior. I will also give him a low dose of norepinephrine to normalize his heart rate and blood pressure.’

‘Thanks, I appreciate it.’

‘Well you pay me good, so… OK Let’s get to work.’

 

*  *  *

 

When the trafficking ring is busted and arrests are made, Peter is not present. He needs to keep his undercover identity intact, so he told his men, he was taking the kid to a buyer.

Peter walks into the facility where Neal stays. He found out the kid’s name when the drugs started  to wear of. After some research, it turns out that Neal Caffrey grew up in the Federal Witness Protection Program under the alias Danny Brooks. He shouldn´t have been able to find all this out, but Neal was very forthcoming with information, once he realized he escaped a bleak future. The kid is a runaway and was an easy target for the man in the trafficking ring. He will be witness in the trial, but for now, he is recuperating in a facility. The FBI didn´t dare admit him in a regular hospital. Since there are no official parents registered, a judge gave Peter power of attorney over the kid to make medical decisions.

He finds Neal in the art room of the facility, where the kid seems to spend most of his time.

‘Hey Neal.’

‘Oh hi Peter.’

Peter can see the talent Neal has, the paintings he makes are of a quality one expects in a professional artist.

‘How are you feeling?’

‘OK, I guess. I still have cravings, but the doc are giving me medication to make the detox process easier to cope with, so I am OK.’

‘Good, that’s good.’

‘Want to get a cup of coffee?’

Peter smiles, he knows, Neal is not supposed to drink coffee, but it will give the kid a change to snack, and he can still remember his teenage years where he seemed hunger every minute of the day.

‘Sure, let’s go.’

Neal quickly cleans his brushes and they walk to the dining room, where Peter taps himself a cup of coffee and Neal a cup of tea and puts a couple of slices of cake on a plate. Neal quickly finishes them.

‘So, you think you about going back into Witsec?’

Neal’s face darkens so Peter decides to talk about something else, they will come to that later when the facility if ready to discharge him.

‘The doctors told me I am physically detoxed, so that is good, isn´t it?’

‘That’s excellent. And remember, none of this was your fault, you didn´t take those drugs voluntarily, you are a victim, OK?’

‘I know.’

They spend the rest of the morning together, Peter trying to get Neal to return to St. Louis, and rejoin his family.

 

*  *  *

 

Peter is still sleeping when his phone rings. He blindly gropes for the phone until he has it.

‘This is Burke.’

‘Agent Peter Burke? This is Eli, Neal’s counselor. Neal is gone!’

**Author's Note:**

> Pics of Peter and Neal in pic of Green sucker are courtesy of archivistsrock


End file.
